A load-transmitting member that transmits load from a vehicle body outside to the vehicle body inside in the event of a collision at a vehicle body side face, referred to as a side collision, is provided to vehicles, and in particular automobiles.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-21673, a load-transmitting member (an impact absorbing member) is fixed to a door panel member provided to a vehicle door, a first shock absorbing portion of the load-transmitting member is made to project to the vehicle inside of the door panel member, and a second shock absorbing portion of the load-transmitting member is made to project to the vehicle outside of the door panel member. Moreover, a higher impact absorbing strength is obtained at the vehicle outside than at the vehicle inside by making the second shock absorbing portion weaker than the first shock absorbing portion.
In JP-A No. 2009-196434, a load-transmitting member (a side collision pad) is configured from an outer side pad and an inner side pad. The outer side pad is disposed between an outer panel and an inner panel of a vehicle cabin door, and the inner side pad is disposed between the inner panel and a door trim, in a state in which a portion of the inner side pad is inserted into a hollow portion provided to the outer side pad.